An Island Love Story
by Doll Girl
Summary: Own no one. Please read the Author's note before reading the story. This is a longer version of the original. It's a rewrite. It is slash. Don't like don't read. The love story of two lost souls who discover each other thanks to fate and a shipwreck.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok I decided to give this another it seems familiar it's because this is the latest chapter in Moments and I thought that it would be a good place to restart. I deleted that chapter by the way before someone decides to use that as an excuse to delete this one. This time this is going to be a multi chapter story. Yes it's Pilligan. Yes it's slash. I'm tired of hiding. You don't like it don't read it. Why would you read something you know you don't like? So you can just leave a nasty message and then report it? Do you really have nothing better to do with your time? Go ahead, report this one. I'll just repost it again and again. As I said I'm sick and tired of hiding and living in fear on this site. You're not going to stop my creativity. Not anymore._

_The first meeting as told by Roy Hinkley._

I didn't want this vacation. Mom and Dad didn't give me a choice. Really I was just fine the way I was. All I need is my research and my books.

Although I had to admit my time so far had been pleasant. Nobody knew me here and I was able to keep my homosexuality to myself. I enjoyed studying the local flora and began compiling them into a book. As I was walking by the marina I saw a sign for three hour tours of the island by charter boat.

Well why not? I went over to the boat. "Pardon me? When is the next tour?"

A heavy set man turned to me and smiled. "Heh well Sir, there's plenty of room. I'm the Captain of the Minnow."

We shook hands. "Professor Roy Hinkley. How much?"

"Well...for a teacher how about ten." He chuckled. "You're actually the first one. I'm expecting a few others."

I nodded as I handed him the bill. "THank you. I have a bag here…"

"Oh that's no problem." He turned to his boat. "Gilligan!"

I looked up to see a young man wearing a red shirt and white sailor hat on top of brunette hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Yes sir!" he said as he hopped off the boat and approached us. He smiled a sweet, dimpled smile that I couldn't help returning.

"This is Professor Hinkley. Help him with his bag," the captain said.

Gilligan saluted him with a grin before picking up my bag. "What's in here rocks?!"

I chuckled! "Just a few books."

He just grinned at me as he carried it on board. I followed him noticing the way he was walking.

It was smooth until he stepped on a wet spot and fell on his back. I winced in sympathy as I went over and held out a hand to help him up. "Are you alright Mr Gilligan?"

He only smiled. "Yeah I fall down a lot. You see I find all the wet spots so the passengers don't have to!"

I couldn't fight the smile if I wanted to as I helped him up. I met his eyes and suddenly felt something I had never felt before...not even when I kissed a friend as an experiment which lead to my realization that I was homosexual. I couldn't explain it but it felt like a spark of some kind.

I sat down and watched him as he ran around helping the other passengers on board. He was enthusiastic and energetic as we set sail. I found myself watching him instead of working on my book.

At one point he handed me a wrapped up sandwich and the instant our hands touched I felt that spark again. Who was this young man? Why did this happen each time we made contact?

I thanked him and when he turned around I felt my smile slip from my face. After this tour I'd never see him again most likely.

Besides...I doubt he's a homosexual. No one like him could ever fall for a man like me.

_Gilligan's POV and the shipwreck._

After taking care of the passengers I stood beside Skipper. My mind kept going back to the teacher we had on deck and what kept happening every time we touched.

This didn't even happen with Skinny Mulligan and we dated in secret for weeks before our parents found out.

"You ok Little Buddy?"

I looked at my Captain. "Yeah. Skipper?"

He looked at me in concern. You see he's the only one that knows I like boys and he's actually ok with it. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Nothing I just…do you believe in fate?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You know I do."

"Um...what about soulmates?"

He frowned. "Gilligan, Little Buddy…"

Before he could say anything the sky began to get dark. I looked up. "The weatherman said…!"

"I know! Batten down the hatches Gilligan!'

"Aye aye!" I said as I raced down to the passengers. "Everyone inside! There's a storm coming! Skipper's gonna turn us around but we might still get caught!"

The others went down except for Professor Hinkley. "Will you be alright?"

I nodded. "I'm trained for this!"

He nodded before going down. I ran around following the Skipper's orders as the rain began to pelt hard on us. The waters got rough and our tiny ship was tossed around! I could barely keep my footing!

"Gilligan toss the anchor!"

I grabbed it and managed to heft it overboard before grabbing the railing!

"Gilligan...go down with the passengers!"

I looked up at him wide eyed! "Skipper no! I'm not gonna leave you!"

"That's an order!"

Normally I obey him but this time...this time I wouldn't let him fight this alone! I ran back up beside him and grabbed the steering wheel with him! We met eyes and the man that I felt that spark with faded from my memory. "I'm sorry Skipper. This isn't mutiny!"

He swallowed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I do believe in soulmates!"

He pulled me into his arms and we knelt while holding the wheel! We braced ourselves as the Minnow was tossed around with us helpless to steer it!

Then the Skipper looked at me before he stood up in determination. "Stay down! We're going to survive this!"

He took the wheel looking like the hero he was to me. "How can I help?"

He glanced at me before looking forward. "Just stay right there Little Buddy!"

The waves crashed against the hull and over the bow. The Skipper steered looking determined.

Finally there was a heavy jolt and he fell before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy sighed unable to sleep in the shared hut. Mr Howell's snoring combined with the Skipper's and created a heavily obnoxious noise. He glanced over seeing Gilligan having the same problem. He grinned at the boy. "Can't sleep either huh?"

The first mate grinned back at him before turning onto his side and propping his head on his hand. "They sound like a pair of rhinos with a cold!"

Roy snorted before smirking at him. "Don't let them hear you say that."

Gilligan just grinned with a shrug. In the moonlight his eyes seemed to sparkle. "What do you teach?"

"Science mostly. Chemistry and some math. High school level," Roy said. "Did you like school?"

The sparkle dimmed a little but the smile never left. "Um...well...school was always hard for me."

Roy frowned a bit in concern. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Well sciency stuff. I loved English. Spelling wasn't that great but I love to read."

"Oh? You have a favorite book?"

GIlligan grinned sheepishly. "Robinson Crusoe."

The Professor chuckled. "I can see why you like that one. Any others?"

"Yeah! Treasure Island and Gulliver's Travels," Gilligan said grinning. "And before you say anything yes there's an island theme and no I didn't land us here on purpose!"

Roy shook his head with a smirk. "Are you certain?"

The boy returned his smirk. "Oh trust me I'm not that good!"

Another big snore made them both jump and they stared at Mrs Howell in shock before looking at each other wide eyed.

"She sounded like a dying elephant," Gilligan murmured.

It took everything Roy had to keep his laughter in check. After a moment he was able to compose himself. "I can already tell you are going to be trouble."

Gilligan grinned at him. "You have no idea! I pre-apologize if I drop anything on you, trip over you or just plain make a mess. I'm really clumsy." He smiled. "I'm gonna work real hard though to make sure everyone's happy so if you need anything just ask."

Roy nodded with a smile. "I'll hold you to that."

Gilligan smiled back shyly before yawning.

"Go on to sleep. I'm fine."

The young man looked up at him. You sure? I can stay up if you need me to."

The Professor shook his head. "I don't need a lot of sleep."

"You won't get lonely?"

For the first time the academic could say it in complete honesty. "No I won't. I promise."

The first mate nodded as he lay back down. "Night Professor."

"Good night Gilligan."

Roy watched as the young sailor fell asleep. The moonlight accentuated the peaceful expression on his young face. He smiled a bit as he watched him sleep.

Gilligan offered his help and Roy could use that to spend time with him. He maybe can't court him but around him he didn't feel so lonely. He had laughed more the past few minutes talking with him than with his fellow colleagues.

Roy didn't know why he felt so drawn to this...this dreamer. Maybe it was his sunny smile, his upbeat attitude...the general happiness that makes you want to be apart of his glow and bask in it…

Whatever it was Roy Hinkley knew he had at least found a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Gilligan was glad to only have to listen to the Skipper's snoring. There was only one drawback…

He couldn't chat with the Professor at night anymore. The past week they had stayed up talking about anything from the Gilligan's love of the ocean to the Professor's book he was writing about ferns.

The first mate finished tying his hammock on the poles that held his and the Skipper's hammocks. He leaned against it as he thought about the very intelligent...and very handsome Professor. He sighed.

There was no way...no way...that he would fall for a clumsy, stupid sailor like him. He probably only liked girls. He had seen the way Ginger Grant looked at him. She had a LOT more assets than he did.

"Looks good Little Buddy."

Gilligan turned and smiled. "Thanks Skipper."

The captain went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We haven't had a chance to really talk and I wanted to ask you something."

Gilligan tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me if I believed in soulmates? Who'd you have your eye on?"

Gilligan's face flushed. "No one…!"

The captain raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "No one huh?"

"No Skipper I uh...I'd better go get some more coconuts!" Gilligan tried to get past but the Skipper caught him gently but firmly by the arm.

The older sailor looked into the eyes of the boy that had impacted his life so much. In truth he wanted to see Gilligan in love. His first mate deserved it. Especially after the life he'd had and the secret that he'd been forced to keep. "Gilligan you know I won't tell anyone."

The boy's eyes turned sad. "I'm not good enough. Besides...he...he has to be straight…"

"First off never say that you're not good enough. As far as I'm concerned he better be good enough for you because if he so much as tarnishes that gold heart of yours I'll kill him and feed him to the sharks!"

Gilligan chuckled! "Skipper!"

The captain only smiled. "Secondly how can you know until you take a chance?"

The first mate looked down. "You know why."

With that the captain let him go and watched him leave. His sky blue eyes turned sad. He knew why. People were cruel to those different than them. Especially gays.

Jonas still remembered when Gilligan had told him his secret. It had been after Gilligan's foot got crushed by the depth charge after saving the Skipper's life. He had come in hearing the tail end of a phone call that had put an eighteen year old Gilligan in tears. Jonas had gently prodded him for answers and it was then that this brave boy revealed his closely guarded secret.

His response had been even more protective than before. This poor kid had been put through the ringer enough and he'd be damned if he was going to let him be hurt again! It was why he made the decision to build a life in Hawaii for the both of them while he recuperated.

It was why he never drank to excess like he used to and over the three years they'd worked together Gilligan had become the son he had always wished he could have had. Sure he got exasperated from time to time but he made sure that his first mate KNEW that he would NEVER hurt him. He would NEVER fire him.

The capslaps were never meant to hurt but they were meant to get him to pay attention when anxiety crept up. It reminded Gilligan to breathe and calm down when he got worked up and in a panic.

Was Gilligan clumsy? Well yeah but it never interfered with his work. He was hardworking and Jonas had been known to have to actually stop the boy just to get him to take a break and have a meal.

He knew Gilligan wasn't stupid. Not at all. Just a bit absent minded but one thing he marveled at was Gilligan's incredible imagination. Every kid, whether they were healthy or had a disability of some sort, would always lose their fear around Gilligan because of some magical tale he could spin that had them hanging onto his every word. They loved him and usually became repeat customers.

The Skipper chuckled as he remembered several of those off the wall tales! He then sighed wondering who it was that had caught his Little Buddy's attention. He went over their passengers.

Couldn't be the Howells. They seemed a bit stuck up like usual rich people. He didn't even want to think about what they'd do if they found out Gilligan was gay.

Wasn't Ginger Grant, the movie star. She was beautiful and actually seemed really nice. Couldn't be Mary Ann, although he did see a friendship brewing between her and Gilligan.

All that was left was the Professor. That was...possible.

Only time would tell.

Meanwhile…

Gilligan walked to the lagoon and saw the Professor already there. Feeling shy he hid behind a tree and watched him.

The Professor was sitting on the sand writing in his journal. The sun reflected off of the water and shined on the man making Gilligan feel like he was in a dream.

He was going to approached when Ginger sauntered over to him and sat behind the Professor where she began to rub his shoulders. The first mate watched him look up and smile at her. They began talking.

Gilligan bowed his head before heading back to camp. He didn't stand a chance.

If he had been closer he would have heard her flirt yes...but Roy would spout off scientific jargon thereby confusing her. That is before she rolled her eyes and walked off leaving a relieved Roy Hinkley behind.

The Professor looked down at his journal entry and began writing again.

_My trick with the scientific jargon worked again. Ginger didn't suspect a thing…._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Every once in awhile I will use an episode and put my own interpretation on it. I won't do all of them but a select few from each season. I will put the episode title at the start of each chapter._

_Voodoo Something to Me._

Roy gawked as Gilligan charmed the monkey to get back the flare gun. How did he DO that?!

Of course his excitement lead Gilligan to FIRE it right at the supply hut frying everything.

As angry as he was with him he still marveled at the way the little monkey had listened to the first mate.

Even now, as he watched Gilligan approach the picnic with the monkey in his arms, he began to wonder about him. He watched as the monkey climbed on Gilligan's shoulder and perched himself there looking content and happy. The young sailor didn't even flinch.

"He's so cute! Did you name him?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yeah! Skippy since he skipped through the trees before jumping out at me and scaring the bejeebers outta me!" Gilligan said with a grin.

Roy chuckled and was about to say something when Ginger leaned in close to him with a coy smile. He inwardly groaned in dismay. "Are you feeling alright Ginger?"

She only smiled. "Oh I'm fine Professor." She put her hand on his arm.

The man of science bit back a sigh. Well his scientific jargon hadn't worked apparently. He looked up and saw Gilligan look back at him.

The boy still smiled but his eyes dimmed a little and Roy wondered why.

Mary Ann distracted Gilligan as they ate.

That night Roy lay on his cot mind whirling as he remembered seeing that incredible connection. Just who was this young man? Why was he masking sadness when Ginger flirted with him at the picnic? He could tell the young sailor doubted himself a lot.

He smiled. Well as a teacher and a friend he would take great pleasure in building him up and making that beautiful smile appear.

He'd start tomorrow and he already knew how to do it.

The next morning after breakfast he asked Gilligan for his assistance much to the sailor's surprise. He took him to the jungle and showed him various plants and got Gilligan to help him gather them. He was pleasantly surprised when the boy asked him questions about the plants. None of them were ridiculous questions either.

The Professor smiled. "You know you're a lot smarter than you think you are Gilligan."

"You...you really think so? Gosh…" Gilligan said rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush and shy smile. "Thanks Professor!"

"Did you know that the Acacia Koa trees were used by Hawaiian royalty due to it's beauty and strength?"

Gilligan smiled. "Yeah they're all over the palace in Honolulu!" He smiled. "Did you know that sharks have a weakness? A dolphin can get rid of a shark and even kill it! Imagine that! Something so gentle and playful can fight."

"I'm not surprised. Dolphins travel in pods and are very family oriented. They have also been known to protect those lost at sea." Roy chuckled. "You know quite a bit about animals. It was amazing the way you got that monkey to trust you!"

Roy thought it was impossible for the boy to look any more adorable but he did just then as the dimples appeared on his cheeks and the bright blush made his eyes shine.

"Oh it was nothing! Animals have always liked me." He looked up seeing a bird and held up his hand with a soft whistle. Within seconds it was on his outstretched hand. "I've never known why they like me."

"Animals have a sixth sense about people," Roy said studying the first mate. "I guarantee that the bird would have flown away had I tried doing what you have just done."

"It's...always made me weird growing up…"

The Professor only chuckled. "It's not weird Gilligan. It's a unique gift that only a select few have. One day it may prove extremely useful."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Gilligan swallowed, eyes shining with something Roy couldn't identify. His heart fluttered a bit.

Before sinking when Ginger appeared. The redhead blinked before looking between the two.

"I'll uh...leave you two alone," Gilligan said as the bird flew away.

"You don't have to Gilligan," Ginger said smiling at the first mate.

"It's ok. Did you need anything else Professor?"

Roy sighed. "No Gilligan. Go on."

After he left Ginger put her hands on her hips and studied the academic. "Is the reason you've been pushing me away because you're not attracted to women?"

His eyes went wide! "Ginger I…"

The movie star only smiled. "My room mate, Debbie Dawson, is a lesbian."

He winced. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

She shook her head. "I won't don't worry." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry that you have to hide. Give it some time and maybe...just maybe everything will turn out alright in the end."

He smiled slightly relieved to have a friend that know his secret. "Perhaps."

Ginger hugged him. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable Professor. I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright," Roy said returning the hug. "Friends?"

Ginger smiled. "Of course!"

He chuckled. "If I was straight I couldn't resist you!"

She giggled as she pulled away. "Well you obviously can't resist a sailor! I saw the way you two were staring at each other!"

"I'm not sure Gilligan is a homosexual Ginger."

"Want me to find out?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No...I don't want to scare him. He thinks so little of himself but he's so…"

She smiled. "Sweet? Amazing? You know he gave me his duffle bag to make a dress out of. He's very thoughtful." SHe cupped his cheek. "Give it time and I think you two could be each other's prince charmings."

As he looked at her he felt his heart fill with something he had never truly had:

Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilligan was swimming in the lagoon on an especially hot day. The water was warm and he felt content to float and do...well nothing for a change. Chores were done and the Skipper had told him to take the rest of the afternoon off.

Thanks to his goggles he was able to see underwater as he swam among the fish and coral. He dove under and scooped up some pretty pebbles he thought the women might like. He swam up and got some air before diving down.

He was unaware of being watched. The Professor sat on a log as he watched the boy swim as if he were born with a fin instead of legs. He smiled gently as he looked at his journal and added some minor details to the portrait he was sketching of the first mate.

Gilligan saw something shiny and swam down before scooping it up. He swam up and looked at it trying to figure it out.

It was a seashell that reflected different colors and he immediately thought of the Professor. The unique blue color reminded Gilligan of his intelligent and gentle eyes. He went to shore and dried off using his tshirt.

Roy blinked and swallowed as he enjoyed the view. Gilligan had a lean body...not over muscular but definitely a swimmer's build. He was a bit pale but that was only because the shirt he normally wore was long sleeved. His jeans hid powerful legs that made the Professor wish he could run his hand…

'_Ok Roy control yourself! You're acting like a teenager in heat!'_ he thought and shook his head before he made the mistake of looking back up at the first mate.

The boy sat down on the sand and tilted his head to the sun with a small, contented smile on his gentle face. His brunette hair shown in the sunlight.

Roy looked back down at his sketch before sighing and leaving. It was best if he stuck with his plants and closed off his heart. He was better off in a lab.

When he got to his lab later that evening after dinner he found the shell on his World of Facts book along with a note.

_Saw this and thought of you. Gilligan_

Roy sat on his bed staring at the shell. This was going to be harder than he thought.

That night Gilligan had a dream.

_The young sailor gulped as he walked nervously up the stairs into the castle. It wasn't a regular castle...it looked more like a university._

"_Remember Sea Prince...you don't have a lot of time."_

_Gilligan looked down the stairs at his father, the Skipper. He only nodded before taking a deep breath and heading to the top._

_Once there he entered seeing so many academics. He took a few steps before someone stuck out a foot and tripped him making him stumble to his hands and knees._

"_He doesn't belong here!"_

"_Who's this loser?"_

"_What an idiot!"_

_He looked down fighting tears as everyone roared with laughter._

"_Silence!"_

_Gilligan winced as a shadow covered him. He kept his head down knowing who it was._

_It was this land's prince. He was rumored to be the smartest person on the planet._

_A hand landed on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

_He blinked in surprise before looking up seeing the prince kneeling in front of him with a kind smile and eyes full of compassion. He only nodded._

_The prince stood and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"_

_Gilligan blushed and nodded with a smile as he took his hand in his own and was helped up._

_The music started and they began to dance…_

As the dream played out Gilligan smiled in his sleep.

In the Professor's Hut Roy was having a dream as well…

_He was a powerful wizard who lived alone. One day he took a walk on the nearby beach where he saw something he'd never seen before...a rare specimen._

_It was a merman that had the tail of a dolphin sitting on a rock staring out into the sea. As if sensing he was being watched the merman's sea colored eyes turned to him and locked with his._

_The wizard felt drawn to him and walked over as if in a trance. Once at the rock the merman reached out and put a hand on his chest._

_Instantly he felt his heart, normally frozen with loneliness, began to warm and the walls he had built up crumbled._

_The merman removed his hand with a smile before jumping into the water and swimming away._

Roy sighed in his sleep as his subconscious played out what he truly longed for.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Magic_

_Roy Hinkley you are an idiot! Gilligan has done nothing but work hard to make you and everyone else happy and this is the thanks he gets? No wonder he left us! _Roy thought harshly. He was angry at himself and the others.

But mostly at himself.

_I called him a pest. It's not his fault that he's a magnet for disaster. It's just...who he is…_

The Skipper sighed. "He's determined to be a lone wolf. He won't listen to me. He won't come back."

Mr Howell sighed. "What can we do Captain? Money didn't lure him out of that cave."

"Maybe if we give him some food and a blanket," Mary Ann said. "Actions speak louder than words."

"I could give him my teddy bear," Mr Howell said.

Ginger dabbed her eyes. "Who's going to take it to him? Who will he listen to?"

The Skipper frowned, eyes sad. "Not me. I really hurt him this time."

"I'll go," Roy said. "I have an idea on what he might need to hear."

Jonas looked at him for a long moment. "Do you now?"

The Professor stood up. "First off we should wait until he comes to us. We shouldn't try to force him or he'll resent us even more. We leave him alone tonight. Tomorrow is another day."

The captain felt a bit suspicious. If what he assumed was correct the Professor was the one that Gilligan liked but didn't think would ever like him back. He had noticed how much time the two spent together and how, usually, Gilligan would be in high spirits.

The Professor too if he thought about it. Jonas had seen him smile in a way that only aimed at the first mate before he would frown and his eyes would show that he was closing himself off.

Roy went into his hut as the others got up to gather a plate of food, a blanket, and a few other items. He lit a lantern and pulled out his journal. He flipped to the sketch he had drawn months ago and pulled it out. He wrote two words on there that summed up what he and the others were feeling:

_I'm sorry_

After a few minutes he gathered the items and left for the cave that Gilligan had decided to call home for the time being. Once there he sat the items at the mouth of the cave. "Gilligan I know you don't want to come out and I don't blame you."

"You don't?" came Gilligan's voice. He was wary of what he was going to hear.

"No. We were terribly uncouth. Words hurt more than any physical pain."

"Yeah, especially if they're true."

Roy frowned. "Gilligan…"

"You're right Professor. I am a pest. I'm sorry I bother you so much. I'll stay away from you and everyone else. I won't get in the way again."

"Gilligan I enjoy spending time with you."

"Then why…?"

"Because I was angry and for a brief moment I lost my mind and forgot that you were near. I'm sorry."

"You're just sorry I heard you!"

The venom in that voice took Roy completely by surprise. "Gilligan…"

"Look Professor...I'm a freak ok? I know I am so just go away and leave me alone!"

Roy stood up and gently put the items, as well as the lantern, in front of the mouth of the cave. His hands shook as he swallowed his emotions. "You're not a freak. You're not a pest."

There was no answer.

"You're unique and a joy to be around. I am sorry that you heard us but I'm even more sorry that we hurt you so badly. We won't push you Gilligan. We each are leaving you with something to bring you even a small bit of comfort tonight. Try to get some sleep. It will all look better in the morning."

With a heavy heart Roy left to return to camp. If he had turned around he would have noticed the items being pulled into the cave and a pair of deep blue eyes watching him leave.

"Well?" Mary Ann asked when he returned.

Roy sighed. "We'll find out in the morning."

They nodded sadly before they returned to their huts.

In the cave Gilligan hugged Teddy as he laid on a soft pillow after eating the meal. He covered up in the blanket and stared at the picture of himself that was being propped up by his diary. The young sailor blinked back tears as he saw himself through the Professor's eyes.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

The next morning everyone woke up to find their items they had left Gilligan on the table. Gilligan himself was in the kitchen area putting the lobsters he had caught in his lobster traps in the storage bin they kept them in.

The girls flew at the first mate and tackled him against a tree peppering his face with kisses and apologizing over and over. Next to follow were the Howells.

Seconds later was the Skipper and after him was Roy.

Gilligan chuckled. "It's ok I forgive you. I think I'll leave the magic stuff behind me!"

They all chuckled in agreement before sitting down to breakfast.

The Skipper watched as Gilligan and the Professor smiled at each other and that was when he knew.

He knew how they felt for each other and hoped beyond hope that something would come of it.

What the Skipper didn't see was Ginger watching as well with a secret smile.

What no one saw was realization dawning on the Howells...and there was no amount of disgust in their eyes. If anything they were seeing someone else in both of the younger men.

As for Mary Ann, she was just glad that Gilligan was home safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Thurston Howell approached the Skipper as he was collecting firewood. "Skipper, is Gilligan gay?"

The captain's eyes went wide and he dropped the wood he was carrying, cringing in pain as one of the larger ones landed on his foot. He looked up as he rubbed his foot. "Why do you ask?"

The millionaire crossed his arms. "Judging by your reaction I'd say the answer is quite clear."

The captain was immediately on the defensive. "Look Howell he's not living in sin. There's nothing wrong…"

"No there isn't and I can't imagine what that poor boy has been put through."

For a moment the Skipper stood there gaping like a fish. "I...I thought…"

For a moment the elder man's eyes were sad. "I understand more than you think how cruel the world is to those that are different." He sat down. "I believe the Professor is as well and fate is trying to put those two together."

Jonas frowned in concern. "What happened? A friend of yours?"

Mr Howell shut his eyes. "Our son. It was quite a few years ago. When he was sixteen he came to us with shaking hands and extremely frightened. Lovey and I had already suspected it and we had a long, and actually quite delightful conversation. We, of course, kept his secret."

The Skipper swallowed. "Mr Howell…"

Mr Howell sighed before looking up at him. "Two years later I went to fetch him for a round of golf and found him hanging by the light in his room."

He felt like he'd been punched. "Oh God...I'm so sorry!"

Thurston clenched his hands. "His schoolmates had somehow found out and taunted him mercilessly. He never shared his troubles and the only reason he was able to get a proper funeral was because of our wealth." He looked the old salt square in the eye. "I will not let the same fate befall them. Gilligan is a dear boy and the Professor is a good man."

The Skipper felt a huge burden lift off of his shoulders. "Thing is I bet they both think the other is straight."

Mr Howell chuckled! "Well...first thing's first. We must get THEM to admit their homosexuality. I have an idea on how we can do that."

The captain listened and nodded in agreement with the plan. "Mr Howell…"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry about your son. No parent should have to outlive their child, no matter the circumstances."

He nodded. "Thank you Captain."

"What about the girls? What will they think? Gilligan's had people turn their backs on him before. It would break his heart if it happened again."

"Ginger already knows and Mary Ann had her suspicions as well. It's why neither of them pursued the men."

The captain shook his head in astonishment before smiling. "Gilligan is in for a pleasant surprise!"

Mr Howell grinned. "Soon enough they won't be alone any longer!"

That evening at dinner Mr Howell proposed that they each tell something about themselves that no one knew about. He began by telling them about his eccentric Uncle Magoo. It worked to keep the tension light. Mary Ann told them about how her pig won first prize at the fair when she was little.

Ginger told them about her roommate and looked pointedly at the Professor.

Roy just shook his head.

"Gilligan saved my life and was awarded the Navy Cross," The Skipper said proudly.

The first mate blushed. "Aww Skipper!"

Mrs Howell drew in a breath. "We had a son. He's no longer with us."

They stared at her.

She squeezed her husband's hand. "He was gay. We didn't love him any less for it."

Gilligan swallowed. "So...fi someone else were…"

Mr Howell smiled gently at the boy. "We would think no different."

Gilligan looked around at the others before drawing in a breath. "I'm gay."

There was a long moment of silence. Then…

"As am I."

Gilligan's head shot over to the Professor in shock. "Y-you are?"

Roy nodded with a slight smile. "Yes...and Gilligan?"

"Yeah?" the boy asked shyly.

"Did you know that when you smile the light of the sun seems dim in comparison?"

Ginger grinned as she looked at Gilligan's blushing face.

"Uh well...did you know that when you talk about your plants your eyes sparkle like sapphires?"

It was the Professor's turn to blush.

Mr Howell smirked. "My work here is done!"

The Skipper smirked. "Professor...did you know that if you hurt my Little Buddy I won't hesitate to throw you to the sharks?"

Gilligan groaned! "Skipper!"

Roy gulped knowing that he meant it! He looked at Gilligan before reaching over and putting a hand his.

Gilligan looked up at him and the spark flew between the two as they locked eyes. It was just like on the Minnow.

"Would you care to accompany me on a walk?"

Gilligan smiled shyly. "I'd love to!"

They stood up before walking hand in hand into the jungle.

The rest of the castaways watched them go smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

The two walked to the beach and sat on a large rock. At first neither said a word as they gathered their thoughts.

Gilligan looked up at him. "You don't have to date me you know. Just because I'm the only other...well…"

Roy chuckled. "I know. Truth be told I've been drawn to you since day one." He put a hand on the sailor's shoulder. "In all my life no one has ever made me smile as much as you have since the day I first met you."

Gilligan blushed with a smile. "Aw Professor…!"

"Roy. Call me Roy."

Gilligan smiled shyly. "William...or Will...or Willie…"

Roy chuckled. "If you're in agreement I would love to court you."

He blinked! "Court me? Pro...Roy you don't have to…"

He reached up and cupped his cheek. "I want to."

Will smiled. "THen we'll court each other. Gosh...I never thought this would happen. Always thought I'd always be alone."

"Funny...I had that same thought. I locked myself in a lab. How did you discover your homosexuality?"

Gilligan took a deep breath. "I had always felt different. When we were sixteen me and Skinny Mulligan were hanging out one day at his house and we got to talking. He...was the only one that knew about my Dad." He shut his eyes for a moment before looking back at him. "We kissed and that was when I knew I liked boys instead of girls."

For some reason Roy's hair stood on end. "What about your Dad?"

"It's nothing...I haven't gone home since I left for the Navy."

He really didn't like where this was going. "Will...did he not approve of you? Were you thrown out?"

"He hated me. He'd drink and when he drank he got really mean." He drew in a breath. "I didn't realize that what he was doing was wrong until I met the Skipper." Gilligan hugged himself. "When he found out I was gay he sent me to a mental institution to 'shock the gay out of me' as he put it."

Roy's eyes went wide with horror. "Oh no...electroshock therapy?!"

Will looked at him. "Before I went there I wasn't clumsy. I'm convinced it messed with my brain. Before that I was a B average student. After I barely passed." He sighed. "I wish you could have met that Gilligan instead of this one."

Roy gently put a finger under Gilligan's chin and made him look up and meet his eyes. "You're just fine the way you are."

The young sailor swallowed. "Wh-what about you?"

Roy smiled gently. "My parents are going to love you simply because you make me happy. I kissed a friend for an experiment. I kept the results to myself."

"Skinny and I dated in secret until our parents found out."

The Professor put his arm around the young man. "Do you still love him?"

"As more of a brother," Will said smiling at him. "Don't worry! I won't cheat on you!"

Roy had to grin as his eyes danced in amusement. "What about the Skipper?"

Will grinned. "He's like my Dad! Besides he'd break me in half!"

They chuckled before meeting eyes once again and became lost in each other's gaze. Intelligent, sapphire blue met gentle, deep, sea blue.

Roy cupped the boy's cheek again. Will's hand raised and touched his shoulder. As if drawn by an unseen force they leaned together, eyes closing, and met in a soft and gentle kiss. There was nothing passionate about it...nothing dirty.

It was shy, gentle, and for the first time in their lives something felt truly right. It was like a key fitting into a lock and opening a door to something wonderful.

When they pulled away they smiled at each other before getting up and walking to the jungle.

It was a few hours before they returned to camp. By then the sun had set. Roy walked him to the Crew's hut and kissed the first mate's hand making the boy blush. The academic just grinned with a wink before wishing him goodnight. Gilligan watched him go before going into the hut…

And groaning when he saw the Skipper sitting up waiting for him!

The captain smirked at him. 'Well?"

Gilligan blushed. "Well what?"

"How'd it go?"

"Um...good."

Jonas chuckled as he got up and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Anything happen that I should know about?"

Gilligan rolled his eyes. 'No Skipper nothing happened!" He wasn't about to tell him about the kiss!

"Heh alright alright! I won't push." He smiled. "I'm happy for you Little Buddy."

The first mate smiled. "Thanks Skipper."

The captain watched as his friend practically floated into his hammock.

Gilligan put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He smiled as he recalled the past few hours.

The Skipper had never seen his first mate so happy.

In the Supply Hut, Professor Roy Hinkley lay down thinking about his sailor and already planning their first official "date". He was going to sweep the boy off his feet and show him what it meant to be in love. He would raise Will's spirits and confidence.

As he thought long and hard about his newfound relationship he could feel something in him ignite as the loneliness that had always plagued him begin to diminish and die out.

He was determined to give William Gilligan the fairy tale he had long given up on.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy couldn't hide the grin if he wanted to when he entered his hut the next day after an exploration in the jungle to look for specimens for possible medicinal value. Sitting on his desk was a fern in a pot that was handmade and painted a light blue color with his name on it in plain black lettering.

His hand gently brushed through the plant as his eyes were soft. It was a small gesture, like the seashell, but it meant so much to a man who never really got any 'just because' gifts.

He knew Gilligan would do everything in his power to make him happy and the Professor had every intention of doing the same.

Thing was what could he do for William? What gift could he give? He thought over what he knew about the boy before snapping his fingers at an idea. He grabbed a few things before heading over to the kitchen area and began putting together a picnic. He then took it to the lagoon and hid it for later.

In the distance he heard Will talking and followed his voice before coming upon him and Mary Ann hanging up the laundry. Curiosity made him listen in.

"Thanks for helping me Gilligan," Mary Ann said smiling.

"No problem!" Will said smiling back at her. "I've been ducking and dodging the Skipper all day so he doesn't give me any chores!"

Roy rolled his eyes and grinned in amusement as Mary Ann laughed with a shake of her head.

"So how's it going with the Professor?" the farmgirl asked with a grin.

Gilligan blushed. "Heh oh it's going well! We only just started courting."

She put her hands on her hips. "Have you kissed yet?"

"Mary Ann!"

She just giggled. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Gilligan scowled at her and crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna say anything either way! I don't kiss and tell! You just want something to gossip about with Ginger and Mrs Howell!"

She grinned before shaking her head. "Oh Gilligan!" She then kissed his cheek. 'I hope he knows how lucky he is!"

Gilligan smiled. "I'm the lucky one Mary Ann."

"Golly, I know you just started but I'm really curious what he's like when he's not all scientific! Is he romantic?"

Will blushed! "Um...actually he's really sweet. I'm having a rough time thinking about ways to be romantic. I made a pot out of wood and painted it. I put a fern in it and put it in his hut but I'm not too sure how romantic that is." He frowned and flash of doubt appeared in his eyes. "Mary Ann I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I mess up? What if I hurt him?"

Roy doubted that he could. If anything it he worried that it would be the other way around.

"Somehow I bet he has the same fears," Mary Ann said hugging him. "This is new to the both of you. Just be yourself. Anyone with eyes can see that he's attracted to you."

"No idea why," the young sailor said with a sigh. "I'm not exactly handsome."

She looked up at him. "Yes you are and not just on the outside. Why are you so hard on yourself?"

Roy frowned in concern when Gilligan looked away.

"Because my entire life It's been pounded into me that I'm never going to be good enough...literally."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean…?"

He nodded. "I'm ok now I promise. I haven't gone back to Pennsylvania in years." He gave a half smile. "Skipper's been trying to drill those thoughts out of my head pretty much since the day we met."

"Will you ever?" she asked softly.

"Probably not. Least not anytime soon. I don't want Roy to see that kind of hatred. He's so good and kind. A lot of smart people are stuck up and think they're better than everybody else but he doesn't. He doesn't look at me like I'm an idiot. He doesn't talk to me like I'm beneath him. He treats me with dignity and respect like I'm an equal to him. He'll never know how much that really means to me."

Mary Ann smiled softly. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Gilligan blinked and looked at her as he remembered asking the Skipper that very same question. He thought about it. "Ya know...I'm starting to."

She nodded. "Good. We'd better get this basket back to camp."

He picked it up for her and they left.

Roy leaned against the tree as he thought about what he had just overheard.

When Gilligan entered the Crew's Hut he found a letter on his hammock. He picked it up and his eyes turned soft as he read it.

My Dear WIlliam,

The best decision that I ever made was getting on the Minnow that fateful day. When I first saw you I was drawn to your energy and sunny smile. I adore that smile. It truly does make the sun dim in comparison. Your eyes remind me of the ocean you love so much. I look forward to joining you in the lagoon for a swim. Perhaps there is something you can teach me.

You remind me of a dolphin. You are gentle in nature but if danger were to come you become protective and a warrior. Your courage and bravery is something I admire. You are a hero to the others and especially to me.

Your heart is the purest I've ever seen. Many use their tragedies and hardships to gain sympathy from others or they become so hardened that they turn violent and hurt others. You are the complete opposite. From what I have heard from the Skipper you have brought happiness and joy to those that you come across. Especially children. I believe it. I'm sure you opened a new world for them when they boarded the Minnow. You erased their fears and taught them the world you know.

I am looking forward to learning more about you and your world. You are a wonderful puzzle that I can't wait to put together.

Now, don't bother eating supper tonight. When the sun reaches the trees tonight come to the lagoon. Don't bring anything. You're going to the recipient of tonight. All you need to do is clean yourself up.

I look forward to seeing you.

Roy

Gilligan swallowed before smiling as a flutter of excitement filled him. He would be going on a real date! He looked down at himself before making a mad dash to the makeshift shower to clean up!

When he got to the lagoon he stared in shock at the blanket covered table and two chairs. On the table was a lighted candle and two plates of broiled fish and oyster stew. Two bamboo cups of water sat beside the plates.

Standing in front was Roy Hinkley dressed in his usual clothes as well as a brown sports jacket. The academic smiled before going over and taking the sailor's hand in his own before bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it. "I'm glad you're here Will."

Gilligan blushed and smiled shyly. "Well I always follow orders…"

Roy chuckled before leading him to the table and sitting down.

Gilligan saw an oyster shell beside his plate and picked it up.

"Open it," Roy said.

Will did and found a beautiful pearl. Before he could ask Roy spoke up.

"A pearl begins it's life as a speck of dust that irritates the oyster so the oyster puts layers and layers over it until it's smooth and beautiful." Roy reached over and put a hand over the first mate's. "It takes time and care for the oyster to create a pearl."

The boy blushed shyly. "Which one am I?"

Roy only smiled. "I think you know. You're a lot smarter than you think you are."

"Heh well I'm not you."

"No you're not and thank goodness! One egghead is enough to drive Mr Howell crazy!"

The sailor laughed knowingly! "Oh I don't know I seem to be good at that too!"

Roy grinned. 'He's fun to wind up."

Gilligan returned his grin. "So's the Skipper."

They chuckled as they ate and enjoyed each other's company as the sun began it's descent creating a beautiful array of colors. Lightning bugs to fly around them as the tide came in close to their table as the sky darkened.

Will smiled as he pointed to the stars. "That's the North Star. It's the only star that doesn't move while the Earth rotates."

"Heh very good. Can you navigate by the stars?"

"Sort of. Skipper taught me all of the constellations over Hawaii. He always would say: Little Buddy, that North Star will always be there to guide you whenever you're lost or afraid. After I'm gone just look up there and that's where I'll be."

Roy smiled. "That's comforting isn't it?"

Will nodded. "Yeah. Sad but...I know he'll always look after me." He chucked. "Until then he just orders me around down here!"

Roy chuckled and they continued long after the moon and stars got brighter.

They returned to camp later in the night and met outside the Crew's Hut door once again. They glanced around knowing that the others were more than likely watching them in secret.

The two looked at each other before smiling and wrapping their arms around each other before sharing a deep kiss feeling free for the first time in their entire lives.

The Howells had tears in their eyes as they watched. The women were giggling and grinning wide. The Skipper swallowed his own tears as he smiled.

When they finally pulled away they both turned scarlet at the applause that rang throughout the camp. After a final goodnight they all retreated to their huts.

"Well Little Buddy how was it?"

Gilligan reached into his pocket and pulled out the pearl as his smile turned soft and eyes glowed with a new life. "Amazing...Oh Skipper...I...I feel...gosh I dunno…!"

The captain put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Lightheaded?"

"Yeah!"

"Heart about to burst?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

"Hurts to breathe but you don't care?"

"Yeah! I can't explain it!"

The captain chuckled. "I can. Little Buddy you've been hit by Cupid's Arrow and bitten by he Love Bug."

The boy blinked! "Skipper?"

The Captain smiled as he squeezed his shoulders. "Little Buddy...you're in love!"

"Really?" Gilligan asked as he swallowed and held the pearl close. "Is this what it feels like Skipper?"

The old sea salt nodded. "Sure is Little Buddy. It sure is."


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Roy got to see Gilligan at his bravest. He and the others had been captured by headhunters and only Gilligan managed to get away.

Now the boy returned, machete in hand, and let out a whistle to get their attention.

Roy's eyes widened and he tried to speak behind the gag to tell him to run and hide. They all watched as the three headhunters advanced on the sailor.

Gilligan only grinned as he darted around the poles that held his friends and jumped over the firepit the headhunters had made. When they did the same he swung the machete making them all step back and trip over a log that had been accidently kicked out. The minute they fell into the fire they screamed and fled!

Once gone Gilligan freed the women and Mr Howell before doing the same to Roy and the Skipper. He was then pulled into Roy's arms and hugged tight!

"You ever scare me like that again I'll take that machete and run you through myself!"

Gilligan rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own. "You're welcome."

Skipper chuckled. "Professor you should know that he has a habit of putting himself in danger for others."

The first mate turned to him. "I do not!"

The Skipper crossed his arms. "I seem to recall a loose depth charge rolling towards me that I didn't see coming and getting shoved out of the way only for it to land on your foot and crush it! You're lucky that's all it was that got hurt!"

A smile flickered across the boy's face. "Oh come on!"

Everyone only chuckled at the antics before the fire was put out and they returned to camp.

Gilligan put the machete away in the supply hut and turned around only to be met with Roy.

"William that was the stupidest, yet bravest thing I've ever seen."

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Let you lose your heads?"

"How about freeing me and the Skipper first so we can help you?"

"Then you'd be in danger."

Roy went over and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Will, you don't have to prove anything. We all know you're heroic. We all know how brave you are."

Will frowned. "You think I'm trying to prove something? I'm not. I did what I did because I can't stand the thought of seeing you all harmed."

"What about you?" Roy asked meeting his eyes.

"What about me? I'm only Gilligan."

Roy crossed his arms as his eyes flashed angrily. "You are not 'only Gilligan'!"

The young sailor looked at him startled by his tone of voice. "Roy…"

"One way or another I'm going to pound it into your head that you are important!"

Will chuckled as he stepped closer and kissed his cheek. "Hey I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I've got too much to live for." He looked pointedly at Roy and smiled.

Roy tried to stay angry. He really did but it was no use. He softened before smiling back and pulling him into a kiss. "Be that is it may try to be more careful next time."

"I will I promise." The boy then grinned. "Have to admit that it was funny though!"

Roy grinned back. "Agreed!"

Time passed with visitors that came and went without rescuing them, rescue attempts gone awry, and many adventures. The castaways watched as the Professor and Gilligan got closer.

It wasn't always blissful. Those two matched the Howells when it came to arguments and sometimes one of them would go too far.

"You've been in here for two days straight! You haven't eaten anything!"

"I"m fine. I've been working on something."

Will sighed. "What is it?"

"It's a highly complicated formula used to…" Roy met Will's eyes as his voice trailed off. His boyfriend wasn't buying it and he knew it.

"Are you hiding from me?" the first mate asked hurt.

The Professor took a deep breath. "No. Not you."

"Then who…?"

"Not anyone specifically. Back in Ohio whenever I felt...I don't know depressed I suppose...I'd work to exhaustion."

Will looked at him in concern. "Are you feeling that way now?"

"It's not your fault William. I assure you. It will pass."

"Can I help?" Will asked but before the scholar could reply the young man's hands were on his shoulders and they began massaging in all the right places. He smiled at the sigh that escaped his lover's lips. "You take such good care of us. My job is to take care of you...if you'll let me that is."

"It's something I'm not used to I'm afraid."

"You gotta relax or you'll burn yourself out. You burn yourself out your brain's gonna get too tired to think and that's when mistakes happen."

Roy chuckled. "You're certainly wise."

Gilligan blushed but smiled. "I used to be the same way when I became the Skipper's first mate. One time he got so fed up he marched me off the dock and straight into town for a steak dinner and a movie!"

"Oh? What movie was it?"

Will grinned. "Swiss Family Robinson."

Roy couldn't help it. He howled with laughter just as Will knew he would. The irony of that movie wasn't lost on the young sailor now that he was actually living it!

Roy shook his head feeling better. He smiled at him. "You know it's a beautiful day today. I feel like going for a walk." He offered his arm.

Gilligan smiled as he linked arms with him. "I do too. Come on. I found a really pretty place hidden in the jungle."

They left arm in arm out of camp and deep into the jungle. The place Gilligan had found truly was beautiful. Tree's surrounded a small freshwater pond with a small waterfall going into it. It was extremely peaceful.

Will told Roy to lie facedown. Once he obeyed the young sailor began massaging all of the kinks out of his muscles and spine.

Roy groaned in pleasure. "How did you get so good at this?"

He heard Will chuckle. "Skinny Mulligan played football. Speaks for itself." He then blushed. "Um...I can do better if you...uh…"

Roy got it and blushed a bit himself. He sat up and turned to face him wanting to see Will's reaction.

Will swallowed as Roy undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off. Gilligan's eyes went wide in admiration.

Roy smirked at him. "You like what you see?"

The boy blushed. "Uh huh...wow! I knew you were strong but...wow! I'm jealous!"

"Don't be. You've got a swimmers build and besides...I happen to like small muscles."

Gilligan blushed with a shy smile that made his dimples appear. "Will you lay back down already!"

Roy laughed and did just that. Will swallowed before he restarted.

The academic's mind went totally blank as the pleasurable sensations continued across his shoulders, neck, and back. For the first time he didn't have to think. Just feel. He glanced up seeing Will's face noting how contented he seemed.

He wanted to take care of him. Wanted to make him happy.

It hit Roy then. Will was a giver. He knew that. Always did but now this incredible young man was willing to take care of someone else's needs before his own.

He may not be good at magic tricks but Roy Hinkley was convinced that William Gilligan had a magic all his own.

Only his magic was the ability to touch a heart and fill the emptiness within with warmth.

WIlliam Gilligan was a gift bestowed upon him for whatever reason but he was grateful and vowed that if he could help it no harm would ever come to him. He would protect him.

Of course with Gilligan that was easier said than done.

Especially since the sound of a helicopter alerted them to a visitor. Roy quickly dressed and they ran to the lagoon where they met two men. One looked asian and the other white.

The white man smiled in a way that for some reason Roy's hair stood up on the back of his neck. Something wasn't right. "Who are you?"

"The name's Kinkaid. Jonathan Kinkaid."


	11. Chapter 11

Roy knew his instinct was right and when Kinkaid revealed his deal...and then narrowed down his victim to William he felt a cold rush of fear flow over him. "Take me instead!"

The hunter raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry Professor. I'd have a bullet in your head before you could even think about calculating your next move. No I need someone who can work on instinct and not overthink things." He smirked wickedly. "Gilligan doesn't seem to have any brains at all!"

Gilligan glared as he stood up! "I have so got brains! Let me tell ya when I don't wanna be found you don't find me! It's a skill I'm very good at 'cause I've been doing it since I was a kid!"

The young sailor ripped his arm out of Ramoo's grasp and stood right in front of Kinkaid. "I'm not afraid of you you big bully!"

Kinkaid smirked as he met his eyes. "Oh you will be GIlligan. I guarantee it." He glanced at Roy noticing the way he had tensed up. "Tell me Gilligan…"

"Do whatever you want to me but if you hurt my friends I'll show you how wild this island made me!" the sailor growled.

"Not if you die first," Kinkaid said. He smirked. "I'm going to raise the stakes. You die the others are at my mercy. You live they'll stay alive. Deal?" He held out his hand.

Gilligan clenched his hand over his chest. "No...I'm gonna make a deal with you. You do with me what you want." He drew in a breath. "I...I can…"

"Gilligan no!" Skipper said taking a step forward only for Ramoo to hold up his spear to him.

"What are you offering Gilligan? I'm intrigued."

The boy shut his eyes trembling. "Tonight I...I can serve you...in exchange for...for their lives. I'm untouched…"

Roy paled while the women gasped.

"Name your price and we'll forget the whole thing!" Mr Howell said scared and outraged.

"You're gay?" Kinkaid asked before he barked out a laugh. "Couldn't get a woman huh?" He looked at the millionaire. "I'm not interested in money. I am interested in your friend's offer."

"Will no!"

Gilligan swallowed. "It's gonna be ok Roy."

"You're his boyfriend Professor? Surely you can do better than Gilligan."

Roy clenched his hands. "There is no one better. Don't touch him or you'll become my test subjects for my experiments and I know some horrible ones!"

Kinkaid just chuckled. "Tell you what I'll let the two lovers spend one last night together. The rest of you will go into a cave I saw on the way here. You better be there in the morning." He nodded to Ramoo. "Take them to the Supply Hut. "I'm going to sleep in the only high class accommodations on this island."

Roy hurried over and wrapped his arms around Gilligan not caring that Kinkaid was watching them closely. He didn't care what the hunter thought about their relationship.

Will looked at him relieved as Ramoo ushered them into the supply hut while Kinkaid did the same with the other castaways.

Once inside Ramoo stood guard out the door.

The two sat on Roy's cot in silence for a long time as they gathered their thoughts.

Will swallowed and turned to him. "Roy...if I don't make it…"

The Professor looked at him. "There's no 'if' William. You WILL make it...you have to…!"

The boy swallowed. "I don't regret being stranded here. I'm glad because I got to meet you."

It was Roy's turn to swallow as his eyes began to burn. "As am I."

Gilligan's own eyes burned. "If I don't make it I want you to find another. Be happy. It's all I want for you. Don't...don't cry over me for too long…"

Roy turned to him and pulled him into a loving kiss. He felt the sailor return the embrace and kiss with just as much love. He laid him down and put the sailor's hat on the nightstand. He then lay beside him and just held him. One hand wrapped around the thin waist while the other rested in Gilligan's hair. He could feel Will cling to him in fright but he hid it well. Tears filled the academic's eyes as he realized that this could be Will's final night alive. He leaned to his ear. "Will, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You taught me so much about the good in the world. Kinkaid is a shark and you are a dolphin. Remember what you told me about dolphins and sharks?" He felt Gilligan relax a bit. "You can beat him. You CAN live. You have to. I love you too much to let you go."

Gilligan looked up at him in shock. "What'd you say?"

Roy didn't have to think about it. "I love you. I love you and I need you. Please WIlliam don't make have to live without you after I just found you. I can't lose you. You die, I die."

"Roy no…!" Will said eyes wide.

He gently shushed him. "You go, I go. You're the light of my life. I love you."

Will swallowed. "I love you too…"

They shared another kiss and when they pulled away Roy was relieved to see the fight in his lover's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Every gunshot made him fearful. Every moment was too long and time seemed to have slowed down to nearly stopping.

Roy spent the hours pacing with worry. When night fell sleep never came to him.

"One good thing about Ramoo still guarding us. It means Gilligan made it through the night," Skipper said full of worry and weariness from his own long night.

"Oh there's got to be something we can do!" Mary Ann said.

Ginger went over to the bars and looked at Ramoo. "Ramoo please let us out so we can help him! He's just a boy!"

Ramoo didn't even turn around.

She swallowed. "Ramoo let us out and...and take me to do with as you please."

Roy swallowed and pulled her into his arms. "Ginger no! Neither WIlliam nor myself will let you put yourself in danger."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "We have to do something!"

A gunshot tore through the air making them all jump and pale as the women whimpered.

Mrs Howell swallowed before her eyes narrowed. "I'm not losing another child!"

They watched as she marched over and yanked the vine free before pushing the door open. Her crystal blue eyes met Ramoo's cold brown ones as the Asian pointed his spear at her.

Before it could harm her Thurston ran forward and grabbed it. His own eyes glared at the henchman. "If I were you I would find Kinkaid and leave."

Ramoo glared but before he could do anything he was overpowered by the Skipper! "PRofessor go! Find him!"

Roy nodded and dashed away through the jungle to find his beloved sailor. He heard another gunshot and followed the sound until he got to the water trough where he saw Gilligan stumble out of the foliage.

To Roy's horror Kinkaid took a shot and Will fell into the water trough.

He didn't get up.

"Oh no…" Roy swallowed as he ran to the trough.

"Now to get my trophy…" Kinkaid said with a grin as he reached into the trough.

Only for GIlligan to pull him in and pop out of the water! He jumped out only for Kinkaid to grab his ankle making them both fall.

Roy saw Kinkaid pull out a knife. Without thinking he wrapped his arm around Kinkaid's neck and bodily threw him away from Will before standing in front of him in protection.

Kinkaid smirked as he stood up. "Well well Professor…"

"Roy go to camp!" Will said sounding desperate. "He'll kill you!"

Kinkaid looked at his watch. "Five hours left Professor. The hunt isn't over yet!"

"You won't rescue us! I assure you that no matter how long we stay here we will never forget what you've done here!" Roy said bravely keeping himself between the hunter and his love.

Kinkaid glared as he aimed his rifle.

"It's wet. It won't shoot any longer. You're through! Take your henchman and leave!"

The hunter returned his glare. "I never lose a hunt!" He raised the butt of the gun and attacked but Roy was ready for him. He grabbed the gun and wrestled it away from Kinkaid before turning the tables on the hunter and hitting him once hard enough to knock him down! The shocked hunter stared up at the man he had underestimated.

Gilligan looked at Roy in awe. To him the intellect was nothing short of a hero.

Roy used the gun to point in the direction of the lagoon. "Get out NOW and don't come back!"

The defeated hunter turned to leave...before he threw the knife!

This time it was Gilligan's turn to save him. In one swift motion he jumped to his feet and shoved Roy away taking the blade in the shoulder! He screamed in pain and fell to his knees as Kinkaid finally fled.

Roy knelt down and gently pulled the blade out, thankful that it was a small one and it didn't go too deep.

They met eyes before the young sailor pulled Roy into a kiss which the Professor was only too happy to return.

That was how the Skipper found them and he breathed a sigh of relief. When Gilligan pulled away from Roy the captain picked him up bridal style and carried him back to camp where he was tended to.

Roy took care of not just the knife wound but every other cut and scrape and bruise he could see. Once he was finished he hugged him close.

Will swallowed. "You were so brave…"

The academic only chuckled as he cradled the young man to him. "Get used to my protection. I'm never letting you go."

Gilligan swallowed with a slight smile. "Get used to the same."

That night Gilligan fell asleep in the arms of his own personal prince charming while the others slept around them since no one wanted to leave him alone that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Roy frowned in concern as a half asleep William curled up in the midst of a panic attack in the Crew's Hut. After that first night he had insisted that he keep close just in case he was needed. Turned out he was right. Gilligan had a horrible nightmare and had fallen out of his hammock. When the Skipper had tried to restrain him to keep him from hurting himself he had fought him off before crouching in a far corner.

Now both he and the Skipper watched sadly as a new nightmare began. Getting Gilligan through this would be the hardest part of it all. The danger of Jonathan Kinkaid had passed. The danger of losing the boy to this nightmare was only just beginning.

Roy feared that if he wasn't watched constantly then they would find him with a self inflicted wound that would prove fatal.

After a few minutes Will finally calmed down and woke up fully. He looked at them before swallowing. His eyes watered. "I...I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Little Buddy," Skipper said going over and kneeling in front of him. He reached out a gentle hand and placed it on his shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

The young sailor shook his head before turning away.

Roy frowned as he sat beside the Skipper. "We're here for you Will."

Upon hearing his voice Gilligan looked at him and just watched the Professor silently for a long moment.

The Skipper sat back and just watched to see what was going to happen.

Roy met Will's eyes and held his gaze as he moved closer and placed his hands on both of his shoulders. "What do you need?"

Will only sighed but was silent.

The academic frowned in worry as he sat beside him and pulled the boy close. Gilligan resisted a little but soon settled. For a long moment no one in the hut moved as the sounds of the night filtered through the window.

It took about an hour but Gilligan finally drifted off. When he did the Professor looked at the captain. "I don't know what to do for him Skipper."

"Keep doing what you're doing," Skipper said sighing. "He's got you now and after today it's you he needs."

"He needs all of us," Roy said. "Skipper he's a danger to himself right now and will need constant supervision until he starts talking about what happened. He needs love and support. I can give my own but there's a certain amount that can only come from you because he sees you as a paternal figure. When he's ready he'll talk."

Skipper nodded. "Still...what you did...even I'm impressed."

The Professor smiled gently. "I couldn't do any less. You don't find people like him anywhere else."

Skipper chuckled warmly. "Tell me about it. I swear someone saw fit to put him in my life because he'll never know all he's done for me. If not for him I'd...well…" Skipper thought for a moment. "I'd be a homeless alcoholic angry with the world. It's why I'm so protective over him I guess."

Roy nodded. "I more than understand Skipper. I swear I'm not trying to take him away from you. If rescue comes I'll try to gain employment in Hawaii." He grinned. "After he meets my parents of course! They'll spoil him and embarrass me!"

The sailor chuckled. "How'd you tell them?"

"Oh I was nervous. I was sixteen and concluded that I was a homosexual after an experiment kissing a male friend of mine. Turned out I needn't have worried. They had a running bet and my mother, as usual, won. I worried them when I'd isolate myself in my lab and studies." He grinned. "They got fed up and sent me on a Hawaiian vacation."

Skipper shook his head in amusement.

"How'd he tell you?"

The captain smiled fondly. "It was after he saved my life. Ask him to show you his left foot sometime. There's a scar there from the surgery. His foot was crushed when he pushed me out of the way of a depth charge that had broken loose. When I went to visit him he was upset after getting off the phone with his father. He looked so downtrodden. I couldn't stand it. I told him about his medal and he asked me if I could keep a secret. I said yes and he told me." He chuckled. "I cracked a joke about how any man that wanted to court him had to meet my approval and if he so much as made him shed a single tear I'd make them sharkbait!"

Roy gulped! "I promise I wouldn't dream…"

Skipper held up a hand. "I know Professor. You've proven it time and again. On the Minnow during the storm Gilligan asked me if I believed in soulmates. I told him that I did. I also believe in fate." He met Roy's eyes. "You have my approval and Professor, if you want, I would gladly perform a wedding ceremony for you two. It won't mean much on the mainland but here it's something to be celebrated."

The Professor looked at the young man in his arms. "Let's get him through this nightmare first. Then we'll talk about it."

Skipper nodded. "Until then maybe it's time you two share a hut. I'll take the supply hut and you two can share this one."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked surprised.

Skipper nodded. "Talk to him about it Professor. Wait a while though."

Roy nodded as he cradled his partner close.

There was a lot to think about.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Just as I'm beginning to wonder if I should just abandon this fic because of discouragement due to lack of reviews and wondering if anyone was reading it I get a guest review that proves otherwise and encourages me to continue. Thank you Ai. This one is for you.

Gilligan's health was taking a toll. His skin was pale and under his eyes were dark circles. His appetite had all but vanished. His smile was gone.

Roy wanted nothing more than to turn back the hands of time and kill Kinkaid the moment he stepped foot on the island. This wasn't their Gilligan.

Then again he was fighting. He was fighting for his life. The proof?

When he thought no one was looking he found the machete and just stared at it for a long time. What went through his mind Roy didn't know but he let out a relieved breath when Will narrowed his eyes and put it down.

"No. I can get through this. Give yourself a break Gilligan. Mr Howell found one son dead. He shouldn't have to find another. I can't do that to everyone."

That gave him at least a little hope.

One day he took Gilligan to a cave and gave him a piece of chalk. "Draw whatever you want Will. Art is the best way to get out what you can't say."

The boy winced. "I know I'm worrying you. I'm sorry. I'm trying to get better...honest I am."

Roy held his hands. "I know you are. You're a fighter. You prove that every day you get out of the hammock and face everything." He reached up and cupped his cheek. "What Kinkaid did to you was wrong. He hunted you down, trampled your dignity, and was nothing but pure evil. Everyday you get up, get dressed, and take care of yourself is everyday you're defeating that monster."

The sailor gulped. "I keep asking myself why me? Was it punishment for screwing up so much? Foiling rescues?"

"No," Roy said firmly. "He chose you because he thought you were an easy target. None of this was your fault. You are not at fault. Kinkaid is a wicked, evil monster and you stood up to him. You were the one harmed. You were the one chased all around the island with that maniac pointing a gun at you. You could have been killed but you weren't. You fought. You ran. You hid. You did whatever you could do to stay alive. For that I am eternally grateful. I don't want to imagine the what if."

Gilligan's eyes watered. "You were the one that stood between me and that gun in the end."

"I couldn't do anything less. I love you. If I recall you did the same when Kinkaid threw that knife."

"I...I couldn't…"

"Shh...I know." He pulled the younger man close. He felt Will return the embrace and for a moment they just stood there in their little cave as the world outside faded away.

Strong arms enveloped the first mate and for the first time in his life he felt truly and fully safe. He shut his eyes as for the first time since this nightmare began his mind finally slowed down from it's racing thoughts, his heart stopped fluttering like a hummingbird, and the gunshots were silenced.

After a moment he was finally ready. He pulled away and turned to the cave walls and began drawing scenes from the hunt.

Roy watched him silent and supportive. The scenes were fear inducing and proved more and more how strong this young man really was.

Once finished with the final scene he dropped the chalk and took several deep breaths.

Roy went over and put his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Will, you alright?"

The sailor turned around and, to Roy's delight, he smiled for the first time since the hunt. "I'm ok."

They shared a kiss before returning to the others.

At dinner that night Gilligan surprised them all when he laughed at a joke told by Mr Howell. That laugh brought the Howell's to tears of joy for they had feared a repeat of their son's suicide. The women smiled relieved and the Captain let out a long, shaky breath in relief.

Roy only smiled.

Gilligan would be just fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Roy had thought long and hard about the Skipper's proposal weeks after Will had finally begun to be himself again. The Professor often found little treasures that the lad had found in the jungle for him as gifts the few times they were actually apart.

He knew he was in love with the sailor. Knew that his life had been enriched beyond belief with Will in his life. He had never smiled and laughed so much in his life as he had since the moment he first laid eyes on him on the Minnow that fateful day.

He already had the Skipper's permission but...he wanted to talk this over with the others without Will around and he honestly wanted to speak with someone else who thought of him as a son.

With that in mind he left for the Howell Hut and knocked.

"Come in!" came Mrs Howell's cheerful voice.

He stepped in seeing Mrs Howell knitting while Mr Howell sat reading his faded newspaper. The scene made the academic smile as he recalled a similar scene that happened often in his own home growing up.

"Oh Professor hello! To what do we owe this visit?" Mrs Howell asked smiling.

"Good afternoon to you both. I have come asking for your advice...about William."

Mr Howell put down his paper concerned. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Skipper took him fishing at the lagoon. I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you both love him as well. It's very easy to see. I also hope that what I am about to ask you will not bring up any bad memories." He took a deep breath. "I want to marry Will. It won't count for much but…"

"On the mainland no but here it will count for a lot," Mr Howell said smiling. "I think we've all been waiting for one of you to ask for help with a proposal."

"It should be fairytale like! Oh how marvelous! Why we'll dress him in all white...you still have that suit don't you dear?"

"I do Lovey. I had a feeling it may be needed again."

Roy bit back a grin. 'I haven't even asked him yet!"

"Oh details!" Mr Howell said waving his hand with a smirk.

"Oh we just know he'll say yes!" Mrs Howell said as she went over and hugged him. "Watching you two court and fall in love has been healing for us." She kissed his cheek before pulling away and patting his cheek.

Mr Howell patted his shoulder. "How are you going to propose?"

"I uh...haven't thought of that yet," Roy said looking at him.

Mrs Howell smiled gently. "Make it unique to the two of you. It should be intimate, romantic."

"It should be exactly what the two of you are...a fairy tale," Mr Howell said gently.

Roy nodded in thought. "Thank you both of you."

"Of course Lad. Whatever you need just ask."

After he left the elder couple looked at each other and smiled as tears began to fall. The one thing they had wanted for their son never came but it would come for these two remarkable young men.

When Roy went to the girls he was almost overwhelmed by the ideas that got tossed around, each more romantic (and a little sappy) than the first.

"Now now girls this is Gilligan we're talking about," he said with a chuckle.

Ginger giggled. "Well what about a fairy tale?"

Mary Ann nodded. "You could write him one and when he get's done reading it you could be down on one knee…"

"Or you could make it a treasure hunt!" Ginger said. "You could leave little clues all over the island for him to figure out!"

"Oh yeah like a puzzle!" Mary Ann said grinning. "In fact we could all be set up with the clues so we can help him figure them out!"

"Then at the end he can find you!" the movie star concluded.

Roy nodded as he smiled in thought. "That would be a wonderful idea! Thank you girls!" He hugged them both before darting out to begin putting his plan into motion.

That night the Skipper put a piece of paper in Gilligan's hat before watching the boy sleep. He swallowed knowing that his Little Buddy, the boy he loved as a son, would be getting married soon. He would be taken care of and that lifted a boulder sized weight off of his shoulders. He had always worried about the future and what would happen to his first mate after he died.

He would be ok. The boy that saved his life and rescued him from his demons would finally get the reward he deserved.

It was time to loosen the reigns. Gilligan was finally ready to grow up. It was time to start the real training.

The apprenticeship was over. It was time to teach Gilligan the real ropes of leadership.

The captain lay down in his hammock and smiled through his tears. Pride filled his heart and he couldn't wait to stand on a raft and marry them.

The world would condemn them, hate them, even persecute them, but Jonas believed with all of his heart that this was right. This wedding was just the start.

They were soulmates. Fate brought them together. He had a feeling that rescue would come soon now because of this union.

He wasn't going to worry about that now. No...the only thing on his mind at the moment was how he was going to help Gilligan decipher the clues that would lead him to the happy ending he deserved.


	16. Chapter 16

Gilligan blinked when he found the note in his hat the next morning. He recognized the familiar precise handwriting immediately.

'Our lives changed on a fateful tour. Go to the place where the Minnow rested.'

"You're going on a treasure hunt today Little Buddy!"

Gilligan got out of his hammock and looked at him. "Why?"

The Skipper chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see."

He got ready for the day and stepped out for some breakfast seeing only a single plate on the table and no one around. The poor sailor was now more confused than ever!

"We all already ate. Little something we wanted you to do. A treasure hunt!"

Gilligan blushed. "Why are you…?"

"Heh...just eat Little Buddy. You'll see soon enough."

After breakfast the two sailors went to the beach where the Minnow had once rested in the sand full of holes three years ago. Gilligan felt his heart twinge as he remembered the little boat. "What am I looking for?"

The Skipper just put his arm around him. "I miss her too ya know. She was the start of a completely new life for the both of us."

Gilligan looked at him. "Yeah."

"Little Buddy I want you to know that I couldn't love you more if you were my own son. All I want for you is to be happy and healthy. After today there are going to be some big changes ahead. Do you remember when you were put in charge?"

Gilligan winced. "Yeah the power went to my head!"

Jonas chuckled. "It's alright. Happens to the best of us. You weren't ready then and you weren't trained. I knew that but I also knew that you needed to see it for yourself and you did. Truthfully I have hard time letting you go…" He tilted the boys chin up to meet his eyes. "And letting you grow. You've matured a lot since we landed here. The others may not see it but I do. There was one time when the power didn't go to your head and you proved what you could really do when you weren't trying."

"When was that."

"The presidential campaign. You did well it was the rest of us that set you up for failure in those early days and for that I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Gilligan said chuckling. "We were all trying to figure each other out."

The older sailor nodded as he looked deep into the young man's eyes. Gilligan was definately no longer a boy. "Gilligan, I'm going to start the real training. You're no longer just my Little Buddy. You're my equal. This island has already designated you as it's keeper. Look at the animals. They love you! Look at the land. It gave you the fresh water when we needed it." He smiled and took a deep breath. "And it gave you someone to love."

Gilligan blushed with a smile. "Aw Skipper…!"

The captain reached into his pocket and handed him another piece of paper. "You're ready."

He blinked as he took it. "Ready for what?"

"Read it."

The young sailor opened it. "The next clue that you will find is where you spend most of your time." He thought about that for a moment. Where did he spend most of his time?

"Calm waters," was the captain's only hint.

Gilligan smiled as he got it. "Lagoon?"

He nodded once and watched as Gilligan darted off. Movement caught his vision and in the distance he could see a ship. The captain frowned before squaring his shoulders and making a decision.

"Oh no…"

He turned to see Mr Howell staring at the same ship. The millionaire's eyes shone as his fists clench.

The elder man looked at the captain. "Please Captain. Allow us to keep this to ourselves. This wedding must happen. Please…"

The Skipper gave a half smile. "For once I agree with you. Let it pass us by this time."

Mr Howell let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thank you…"

"Heh there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"I'm conducting the ceremony. Somene has to walk Gilligan down the aisle."

Thurston's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open as he stood there speechless. After a moment he swallowed. "Are you certain Captain?"

The Skipper nodded. "Very."

"Thank you ever so much."

The two men then left to take their places where they would get a good view of the end of this treasure hunt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gilligan made it to the lagoon and found Mary Ann sitting in the sand. They smiled at each other as he went over and sat beside her.

Mary Ann took his hand in her own. "When I first saw you I thought you were cutest boy ever. I always liked you." She kissed his cheek. "When I figured out you were gay I was sad at first but it put a lot of pressure off of me. Remember Mrs Howell's matchmaking?"

He grinned. "Do I ever!"

"You were honest and I really appreciate that." She smiled. "Are you happy with him?"

"I really am. This is the happiest I've ever been."

She nodded and put another piece of paper in his hands. "Then look for your happy ending."

"Thanks Mary Ann. One day you'll meet someone. I'm sure of it!"

She nodded as he opened the paper.

"Your next clue is the place you first showed your unselfish heart." He looked at her. "I don't know this one…"

"I do. You did something for Ginger that no one else had ever done before."

At his confused look Mary Ann giggled. "Cleopatra!"

"OH!" he said grinning sheepishly.

She giggled! "Scram!"

He blew her a raspberry before getting up and darting off with her laughter echoing in the wind after him.

He arrived at the stage finding it empty. When he climbed the stairs and looked around he felt arms wrap around his middle.

"You changed my entire perspective on men."

Gilligan turned around and looked at her. "Ginger…"

She smiled gently. "I've been in many romance movies but I have never seen a love like the one you and the Professor have." She took him center stage and stepped back. "You don't get to have the spotlight shine on you very often but now it will."

"Golly Ginger I don't want...I wouldn't be a good celebrity…"

She chuckled. "No but you are a wonderful actor. In Cleopatra you played four roles better than the Skipper played just one. In Hamlet you were perfect." She then frowned sadly. "The sad thing is I know just why you are so good at it. You've had to hide. Both of you have."

Gilligan looked at her. "We don't here."

She smiled and nodded. "No and that's wonderful. One day you won't have to out there. We love you both."

Gilligan was beginning to wonder what was really going on. He watched Ginger go behind the curtain and come out with another piece of paper. "Not many people find their soulmates and you both have."

He took it and looked at her. His eyes went wide. "G-Ginger is he...is he going to…?"

She only smiled and put a finger on his lips to shush him. "You'll see Sweet Prince."

He nodded before looking at the paper. "Seek out the place where you became heir to a fortune temporarily."

His blue eyes glinted in amusement. "I know where this is! Day I'll never forget!"

Ginger giggled as she watched him dart off.

He found the Howells arm in arm as they waited patiently for him. Upon his arrival they smiled and beckoned him over.

"Over here Gilligan Dear!" Mrs Howell said smiling softly at the boy.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Howell!" Gilligan said as he went over to them and was instantly sandwiched between them in a loving embrace.

"No matter what happens know this: You are and forever will be one of us. You have our protection and your future is bright. Fear nothing should rescue come. Neither you nor the Professor will ever suffer constant hatred again. You will always have respite in our homes," Mr Howell said.

His wife stepped back and watched as her husband embraced the boy just as he had once embraced their own son. Her eyes filled with tears and she swore that she could feel another pair of arms around her in comfort. A voice whispering into her ear that it was alright to love Gilligan as a son. It was alright because he had made sure they were on the boat that day.

William Gilligan was his gift to them.

When Mr Howell finally released him Lovey pulled Gilligan to her and it was Thurston that got the ghostly reassurance.

A kiss on the forehead and Mrs Howell put a piece of paper in his hands before covering them with her own and meeting the boy's eyes. "Your prince awaits Darling Boy."

He nodded feeling tears in his own eyes. He shakingly opened the paper.

"Come Home."

Gilligan swallowed. "Home…" he said shakingly. That word was spoken so softly the Howell's nearly missed it.

He had grown up in a house, had a bed on a Navy ship, an apartment that was very close to being a home but it had still held an air of loneliness, a hut…

But never a home. A loving place to go to after a hard day's work. A safe place. A warm, loving place to run to when the world is being especially cruel.

Home is where the heart is.

Home was where HIS heart was and where he needed to be right now.

The Howell's watched as he darted off and the two hurried after him now wanting to miss this moment.

Gilligan arrived back at camp to find everyone waiting. In the middle was Roy.

Roy smiled as he went over to him and took the first mate's hands in his own. "William, since the moment I saw you standing proudly on the Minnow in Hawaii I was drawn to you. You have made my life better. You are a gift that for some reason I was blessed to meet."

Gilligan swallowed as tears fell from his eyes. "Oh Roy…"

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out an oyster shell. He opened it to reveal a ring made of pearls. "William Gilligan, will you marry me?"

It took a moment for Gilligan to get his voice. He swallowed several times. He smiled tearfully feeling as if a door slammed shut on his past and another flew open to reveal a bright future.

"Yes….oh of course I will!"

The Professor beamed as he slid the ring on the sailor's finger and stood up.

They threw their arms around each other and kissed among the cheers and applause of their island family.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the day was spent planning and both Gilligan and the Professor just let them have at it saying that they didn't have to go all out for them.

They got five glares that promptly shut them both up!

The next day preparations began for a hut. Instead of doing the hut switch like they had planned initially they decided to build their own and let the Skipper keep his. By nightfall the hut itself was finished and the next few days they built a bed and a few other necessities.

Roy watched his fiance look around the hut with an expression he couldn't quite read. "You alright?"

Will nodded smiling. "Yeah. I'm fine...better than fine actually. Gosh...who'da thunk it?"

He nodded in agreement. "I know."

They sat down on their bed side by side in silence.

"Roy...what's gonna happen after rescue does come?" Will asked.

The Professor looked at him. "Where you go I go."

He looked down. "You know what I mean. Our parents, your career. I don't wanna hold you back."

"Now how will you be doing that?" Roy asked putting his arm around him. "Will everything will be fine. My parents are going to absolutely love you. As for yours well...that is entirely up to you."

The sailor nodded as he leaned against his fiance. They sat there lost in thought for several minutes until there was a knock on the door. After inviting their guest in they couldn't help but smile at Mr Howell.

"Hi Mr Howell!" Gilligan said.

The millionaire grinned. "Professor you will be coming with me. Gilligan you are to head over to the girl's hut."

Roy looked at him a bit warily used to some crazy scheme being concocted. "May I ask why?"

He chuckled! "Final preparations Dear Boy. After all tomorrow evening the sun will set on your time as single men. I will even use the last of the film I've been saving for a special occasion."

"Gee thanks Mr Howell!" Gilligan said smiling.

"Of course Lad. Now run along. Best not to keep the women waiting!"

They chuckled before sharing a kiss as Gilligan got up. "If I wind up in a dress I'm gonna throw it in the volcano!"

He left as Roy and Thurston laughed gaily. It didn't last long because the millionaire gently but firmly grabbed the Professor's arm and dragged him out to the Howell hut.

Once there he was met by the Skipper who grinned at him and held up an altered tux. The Professor resigned himself to his fate as he was dressed up. It fit like very well and when he looked in the mirror even he had to admit that this was the best he'd looked in years.

Roy studied his own features and compared his image to that of the man that looked in the mirror before the getting on the Minnow. He hadn't aged that much. If anything the laugh lines around his mouth made him seem a bit younger. His sapphire blue eyes were not dull and dying like they had been. Now they showed with new energy and life. He was more vibrant. More alive. Whole.

It was all because of the young man that was about to be his husband. He was happy.

The smile that had come unbidden faded as he thought about his parents, his family back home in Ohio, who he had constantly worried. They would have wanted to be there.

He hadn't felt this homesick since they first landed.

The change in his demeanor didn't go unnoticed.

"You ok Professor?" Skipper asked.

He nodded as he swallowed. "Yes I'm fine. Just thinking of my family back in Ohio. They would have helped you plan the wedding."

Mr Howell put his hand on the academic's shoulder. "I know they are proud of you Professor. When rescue comes I will happily arrange a reunion with everyone's families in my Hawaiian mansion."

"Gilligan's my only family so don't worry about me," Skipper said smiling.

Roy nodded before he frowned in anger. "What of the Gilligans?

Mr Howell frowned before glancing at the Skipper feeling the tension become almost suffocating. His jaw clenched. "I take it the Gilligans are not as accepting as the rest of us"

"Mr Howell what I'm about to tell you does not leave this hut. Professor what has Gilligan told you?" Skipper asked.

The man's face clouded. "Everything." He growled with clenched hands.

The millionaire drew in a breath. "How bad?"

"How does having electrical shocks to his brain hit you?' Roy said. "Simply because he fell in love once and they had been caught!"

Mr Howell's jaw clenched. "Never again."

They nodded in agreement.

Roy shut his eyes and calmed down. "We shouldn't think about it now. Tomorrow is a celebration and it shouldn't be dampened."

They wholeheartedly agreed.

That night a wonderful dinner was prepared and everyone was in high spirits. To the amusement of the soon-to-be married couple they were told that tonight they would not sleep together in in their new hut. It had to wait.

"SIlly superstitions," Roy said with an eyeroll.

"Be that as it may," Mr Howell said smirking. "We are not taking any chances!"

Gilligan only grinned with a shrug. "Just go with it Roy. There's no use fighting it!"

Roy chuckled before finally nodding his consent.

The next day final preparations were made and when the sun began to set The women blew the wedding march as Mr Howell walked down the makeshift aisle arm in arm with Gilligan.

Roy blinked as William was approaching in a white tux, a flowered lei and crown, and his medal pinned to his suit jacket. He looked like he stepped right out of a fairytale!

Once at the raft Mr Howell's hand shook only a bit as he placed it in Roy's. After a moment he stepped back beside his wife and watched as the raft was drifted out to the middle of the lagoon.

Once there the captain opened Navy manuel and looked between the two. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Dearly beloved...we are gathered here today to join these two in matrimony." He drew in a breath and closed the book. "I'm going to speak from the heart. You both are amazing men and watching this love blossom between the two of you gives hope to all of us that our soulmates just might be out there. I can only hope that the rest of your lives are filled with joy. If rescue comes you will face obstacles and hatred but stand together and none of it will harm you."

They only smiled.

"Now I invite you to speak your own vows. Speak from the heart."

Roy turned to Will and looked him in the eyes. "Allow me to go first." At Will's nod he drew in a breath. "When I first saw you on the Minnow that day I was drawn to you. Your energy and enthusiasm for life was brighter than the sun and it was easy to see. I believe that was the moment I began to fall in love with you. I have watched you charm the animals and work your magic on each and every one of us. I swear to you with every fiber of my being that I will love you, honor you, and cherish you as the gift you are for the remainder of my life." He slipped the ring on the sailor's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Gilligan swallowed. "The first thing I noticed about you that day were your eyes. They sparkled with warmth and the moment our hands touched I could feel some kind of jolt. At the time I knew to ignore it because I'd never see you again." He grinned. "I was never happier to be wrong! Ever since that day I'm in awe of the inventions and the things you come up with to make life better for us or to help us out of a jam. You're smart but most of all you are the kindest, warmest person I've ever met. You may have a big brain but your heart is even bigger. I will always be here for you and I will always love you, honor, and cherish you until the day I die." He slipped another pearl made ring on Roy's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

The Skipper swallowed and his voice cracked only a bit. "Well there's nothing else left to say except one. By the authority vested in me I now pronounce you husbands." He grinned with glassy eyes. "I think you know what to do now."

They didn't have to be told twice. Roy and Will wrapped their arms around each other other and shared a deep kiss.

Once back on shore Mr Howell positioned them where the sun created a perfect glow. It was there that he snapped an official wedding photo of the couple. Music played and everyone celebrated at the camp before turning in.

The final act that bound Will and Roy together for eternity could not have gone better and it was as if a curse was broken.


End file.
